The Legend Of Broku
by Dragonballzguy
Summary: Videl and Gohan meet up, they feel a strong power, what could this power be?
1. Chapter 1

Me: this is my first time righting a fanfiction, hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z or anyone in it.

The legend of Broku chapter 1

~*Videl*~

I was flying in the air, on my way to the capsule house, until I ran into Gohan.

"Hey, gohon, wait up!" I yelled.

"Huh? Videl, what are you doing here?" he tilted his head in confusion." I thought you and your father were going on vacation?"

"Nope, I ditched him at the airport, besides, if I wanted to go on vacation, I would just fly."

"Haha" he chuckled deeply.

"Hey! How's Goten and trunks after the battle with Broly?"

"Goten is doing well, trunks, I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while because Vegeta has been training him nonstop for the past couple of months now." He scratched his head.

"Huh?" I hear Gohan question.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I feel a strong energy, its close."

"We better warn the others." And with that we were off.

Capsule house;

~* trunks*~

I was training with my father Vegeta, I am aiming to get as strong as him, I am trying to make my father proud.

"Come on trunks! You need to train harder if you want to be as strong as me." I am exhausted, I have been training nonstop for months, it taken a lot out of me.

"I'm training as hard as I can; besides, I have gotten a lot strong, since the fight with Broly." I whipped the sweat from my brow.

"Yes, you've come a long way since then, but even I could now beat The Legendary Super Saiyain."

"Huh? Father, I feel a power approaching, it's strong."

"What?!"

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"HEY! Gohan, videl! I haven't seen you guys in… forever!" I was surprised to find them at my door.

"Yes, it has been a while" he smirked.

"So, trunks, how's you training going with your father" videl questions.

"Yes, fine, I have become much stronger than I was."

"That is very good, I'm glad to hear that" I looked over to see Gohan with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, Gohan, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yes fine, but we came over here for a reason"

"What would that reason be" I heard my father, Vegeta, cut in. He was standing beside me, leaning against the wall.

"To be honest, I don't know if this reason is good or bad" Gohan replied as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Me: so, how did you like it? Good or bad?

Videl: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Broku chapter 2

~*Vegeta*~

"Well spit it out" I demanded.

"I felt a strong power" Gohan said quickly.

"Not stronger than mine"

"I'm afraid so, Vegeta."

"What! I'm the strongest in the universe!"

"Apparently, you're not" videl cut in.

"What are we going to do, father?" questioned trunks. It took me a few long minutes before I finally answered."We have to stop them"

"We have to go and find Goku" and with that said, we all left for the temple.

~Piccolo~

Vegeta, trunks, videl, and Gohan appeared at the temple where I was training.

"Where is Goku?" Vegeta asked.

"He is not here" I replied. "Why don't you call on him through your mind link?"

After Vegeta contacted Goku through the mind link, Goku used instant transmition and appeared right in front of us.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?!" Goku cheered.

"There is a familiar power, not far from the northern galaxy" Gohan explained.

"Is it stronger than mine?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Yes"

"Wow! Fantastic!"

"If that is the case, then I will have to teach you, Goku, and you, Vegeta, how to fuse" I cut in.

"What is _fusing_?" both Vegeta and Goku asked.

"It's when you and your fusion partner combined your strength and abilities and become one." I explained

"Sounds neat" Goku said.

"That's ridiculous! Why would I, prince Vegeta want to fuse with a moron like him!"

"Stop being a baby and do it!"

"Fine!"

"Great Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ok then." I started teaching.

Me: Please Review!

Vegeta: Or I'll destroy your planet!


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Broku chapter 3

~Piccolo~

After the teaching

"Ok Goku and Vegeta now you know the steps."

"Wow that was easy" Goku said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Huh, this better be worth my time" Vegeta scowled.

I showed them a couple of more times until they got the hang of it, and oh boy, it took hours, all Goku wanted to do was eat! And Vegeta, well, he's just impatient so he and Goku kept getting into fights.

"Ok guys, try it"

"Ok ready Vegeta"

"Let's get this over with already"

"Huh, that energy is here" Gohan said nervously

Broly bursts in using instant transmission.

"FUSI-ON, what? Broly! NO!" Vegeta screamed as Broly shoved him away

"FUSI-ON HA!" Goku and Broly yelled

"NO Goku!" Gohan, we screamed

"rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa ha ha ha" yelled the fusion

"What do we do?"

"Run!"I said quickly

"No we can't" Trunks said

"We have to, a fusion is both of their power put together" I explained

"This is the ultimate fusion, I am Broku rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!" Broku yelled

"Let's go!" we fled the scene

~Broku~

"Ah yes, this is what real power is!"

Flying from the Palace

"Wait Gohan!" Videl said

"What?"

"If we don't stop Broku now, he will destroy the whole universe!"

"She's right Gohan, he must be stopped." Piccolo cut in

In the West City

"Now let's reek some havoc shall we" I said

"aaaaaahhhhhh please don't hurt us!" the civilians shrieked in terror

"Ha ha ha" I laughed hysterically as the towns people cried out for mercy

"Broku stop!" Gohan demanded

"Oh, how rude of me ill destroy you first along with this planet"

"Not if we stop you first!"

"You can try, but remember if you destroy me you will also destroy Kakerot" I smirked

"Ah? Are you insane he'll kill us all much easier with Kakerot's power?" Vegeta cut in.

"Ha ha, just as I expected from you Vegeta, or should I say prince Vegeta." I laughed

"Come on Vegeta we need your power to defeat Broku!"

"I, I cant we'll all die, there's no point." Vegeta said cowardly

"Vegeta! Be a man" Piccolo yelled

"Your right I'm the prince of all saiyans" Vegeta said

"Ha ha good, then I'll kill you first" I grinned

Me: So what did you think?

Trunks: Please review!

Vegeta: Oh stop your whining, or go home to your annoying mother.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Broku chapter 4

~Videl~

"You can't kill all of us" I said

"Ha, you're no match for this fusion" he smirked then laughed

"Oh Broku, your no match for a saiyan prince don't be foolish!"

"Ha, if you're the saiyan prince make me bow before you" he laughed

"Ok, let's go, haaaaaaaa rrrraaaaaaaaaa!, ha ha your no match for me ,Super Vegeta!"

"No Vegeta, don't be stupid!" Piccolo cut in

"Ha ha, now you die!" Broku chuckled

As they went at it Gohan took me some were safe.

~Vegeta~

"I, I don't have much power left, his indestructible" I thought

"Now Vegeta, DIE!" Broku said smirking

"Not yet"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"Fine have it your way, OMEGA KAMEHAMEHA!"

The two attacks collide with extreme force but Broku's attack wiped the floor with Vegeta's big bang attack.

"aaaahhhhhhhhh no, this can't be!" Vegeta cried out

"Ha ha ha" Broku laughed

"I, I tried" I said as I fainted

~Trunks~

"Dad! This ends now Broku" I said in rage

"rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaa aaa" I yelled

"Wow trunks you're a super saiyan 2" Gohan said excitedly

"You're going down" I said

"Ha, you can try"

Me: Please review


End file.
